Après l'enterrement
by CristalBlue
Summary: Un petit OS sur ce qui aurait pu se passer après le dernier chapitre du Prince de SangMélé. HGRW avec un petit peu de HPGW


_Coucou, me revoila pour un petit OS que j'ai écris il y a déjà quelque temps. C'est (évidemment) un Ron/Hermione, avec un peut de Harry/Ginny. L'histoire se passe juste après la fin du tome 6, en fait, ça aurait pu (de mon point de vue bien sur) être le dernier chapitre du Prince de sang mélé. En tout cas j'aurais bien aimé que ça se finisse comme ça, mais bon, s'aurait pas été drôle. Lol._

_Disclamer : évidemment rien ne m'appartient (à moins que je ne soit transformé en JK Rowling durant la nuit). _

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

L'enterrement de Dumbledore était finit depuis à peine une demi-heure, et déjà tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers les calèches tirées par les sombrals. Les directeurs des quatre maisons faisaient hâter les élèves qui traînaient. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, le Poudlard Express repartirait vers Londres, emmenant avec lui les élèves de la plus grande école de magie, peut être pour la dernière fois avant longtemps.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, un grand rouquin et une petite brune furent parmi les derniers à quitter les lieux. Posant un regard nostalgique sur le château, ils ne désiraient pas réellement partir.

- Et dire qu'on ne reviendra peut être jamais ici… murmura la jeune fille.

- Ne dit pas ça Hermione, dès que la guerre sera fini, nous reviendrons, ne serait-ce que pour passer nos ASPIC, plaisanta le jeune homme roux en la prenant par les épaules.

La jeune fille eu un petit sourire.

Une femme d'un certain âge se dirigea vers eux en faisant de grands gestes :

- Dépêchez vous, si vous continuer à traîner, le Poudlard Express partira sans vous.

- Oui Professeur McGonagall, nous y allons…

- Harry, dit-elle en s'adressant au jeune homme brun, je vous en prie, soyez prudent cet été, ne fait pas de folies pour retrouver Rogue… vous risqueriez seulement de vous retrouver en danger.

- Je ne peux rien vous promettre professeur…

- Ecoutez… dès que votre dix-septième anniversaire aura eu lieu, nous viendrons vous chercher chez votre oncle pour vous emmener dans un lieu sur, nous avons trouvé un nouveau QG pour l'ordre du Phénix, je propose que vous vous y installiez.

- Je ne puis retourner à Square Grimmault ?

- Maintenant que le gardien du secret est mort, Tu-Sais-Qui va sûrement parvenir à détourner la protection de fidelas qui était dessus, et Rogue pourra dire ou se trouve la maison des Black, cette demeure reste très dangereuse tant qu'Il n'est pas mort.

- Si vous le voulez bien professeur, je préfèrerais aller au terrier…

- C'est plus dangereux Harry…

- Ron et Ginny vont bien rentré au Terrier non ?

- Oui…

- Si ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour eux, ce n'est pas trop dangereux pour moi… je suis sur que vous saurez mettre en œuvre les mesures de protections nécessaires pour que rien ne nous arrive, de toute manière, le mariage de Bill et Fleur va bien avoir lieu au Terrier non ? Alors à quoi bon m'envoyer autre part, de multiples déplacements augmenterons les risques… Au revoir Professeur…

Harry entraîna ses amis à l'intérieur de la diligence qui était la plus proche d'eux, ils étaient les derniers à quitter Poudlard. Hermione semblait offusquée :

- Tu as été très dur avec le Professeur McGonagall !

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle mette en œuvre tout un tas de sécurité pour un endroit où je ne resterais pas plus de quelques jours, au moins au Terrier, il y aura déjà tout un tas de mesures pour vous et pour le mariage… je ne pense pas que ma venue changera grand-chose…

Ron approuva d'un hochement de tête. Harry repris :

- Heu… vous savez où est Ginny ?

- Elle est partie depuis déjà dix minutes avec Luna, elle n'avait pas l'air très bien... En fait, elle pleurait…lui répondit doucement Hermione. Je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait, elle n'a rien voulu me dire.

Elle avait un regard interrogateur, et Ron fronçait les sourcils.

- Et bien… heu… en fait…

Ron commençait à avoir un regard insistant. Harry savait que de toute manière il fallait bien qu'il leurs dise, qu'il LUI dise.

- … je l'ai quitté tout à l'heure…

- Tu l'as « quitté » ? Demanda le rouquin d'un ton mauvais, mais également surpris.

Harry pris son courage à deux mains.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Ron.

- Ha oui ? Explique-moi ça…

- C'est pour la protéger ! Si Voldemort venait à apprendre que je suis avec elle, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à se servir d'elle à des fins… de mauvaises fins ! Je refuse qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute ! Je l'aime trop pour ça !

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air désolée, puis posa sa main sur celle d'Harry en signe de réconfort. Ron lui semblait bouillir de l'intérieur.

- Tu réfléchis des fois Harry ?

- Pardon ?

- Mais voyons, Ginny est déjà en danger ! Toute l'école vous a vu ensemble, toute l'école sait à quel point vous vous aimez ! TOUTE L'ECOLE ! Ca veut aussi dire Malefoy et Rogue, ils savent aussi bien que tous les autres comment vous… enfin voilà quoi ! Peut être qu'il ne vous reste plus que quelques mois à vivre – Hermione lui lança le regard « on ne parle pas de ça », mais ça n'empêcha en rien Ron de continuer -, alors quoi ? Tu vas rompre avec tout le monde sous prétexte que tu nous mets en danger, tu as déjà essayer tout à l'heure avec nous, mais ce que tu ne comprend pas, c'est que nous, nous voulons être avec toi, même si ça doit nous mettre en danger : même si on risque notre vie, on ne veut rien pouvoir regretter si jamais un de nous venait à mourir. Imagine que Ginny meurt quand même – les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait saisi sa main, elle aussi pleurait-, imagine une seule seconde : non seulement tu t'en sentiras aussi responsable que si tu avais été avec elle, mais en plus, tu n'auras même pas put profiter du temps qui t'étais offert avec elle… et ça je pense que tu le regretteras dix mille fois plus ! Quand on aime quelqu'un, on devrait passer tout son temps possible avec elle, surtout dans le monde ou nous vivons aujourd'hui, comme si ces instants étaient les derniers de sa vie.

Ron était complètement furieux, la diligence venait juste de s'arrêter, et d'un bond leste, il descendit de celle-ci, se précipitant vers le train, énervé. Hermione se mordillait la lèvre d'une façon stressée, les larmes maculaient ses joues, tandis qu'Harry, lui, avait l'air totalement éberlué.

- Ecoute Harry… je pense que Ron n'a pas tord… Ginny est déjà en danger… c'est comme nous… tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour elle, comme tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour nous… laisse lui le choix, je pense que c'est ce que tu as de mieux a faire, laisse lui le choix de te suivre, ou alors de s'écarter de toi pour être plus en sécurité. Mais si je connais bien Ginny, et Merlin sait que je pense bien la connaître, c'est ma meilleure amie, je pense qu'elle voudra faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour rester auprès de toi…

Elle se leva rapidement, et couru derrière Ron qui montait déjà dans le train. Harry, lui était complètement déboussolé, il n'avait pas envisagé le problème sous cet angle, pour lui, en quittant Ginny, il la mettait à l'écart de tout danger, ainsi, elle était en sécurité… Mais Malefoy et Rogue avaient tous les deux vu leur relation, et à n'en pas douter, Voldemort était déjà au courant de celle-ci… Que faire alors dans ce cas pour protéger Ginny ? Il gagna le train, perdu dans ses pensées, ne sachant comment résoudre son dilemme.

C'est en parcourant le train à la recherche de ses amis, qu'il La vit. Elle était dans un compartiment avec Luna et Neville. Il pleurait dans les bras de la première tandis que le jeune homme lui caressait le dos en signe de réconfort.

Si elle avait su resté brave devant lui et ne pas s'était pas s'effondrée, « pour lui » s'était-elle dit, à peine avait-il parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres qu'elle s'écroulait en larmes le long de la berge, c'est là que l'avait retrouvé quelques minutes plus tard Luna qui se baladaient, rêveuse le long du lac.

Il entra dans le compartiment doucement, demandant silencieusement à ses amis de les laisser seuls tous les deux : ils avaient a parler. Ginny se rendit compte de la présence du brun que lorsque la Serdaigle la détacha d'elle et se leva. Elle tenta alors de se ressaisir, essuyant tant bien que mal les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage, alors que ses deux amis quittaient, sans rien dire, le compartiment.

Elle leva la tête haute, tenta de faire un sourire tant bien que mal, et fit un signe à Harry pour qu'il s'asseye, ne trouvant pas la force de prononcer un seul mot. Harry s'assit à coté d'elle, puis essuya d'un geste tendre une dernière larme qu'elle avait oubliée sur sa joue gauche avant de lui faire un petit sourire. Elle réussi enfin à retrouver l'usage de sa voix :

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Harry ne savait pas trop par ou commencer, il n'était même pas sur d'avoir encore arrêté son choix sur la marche à suivre… tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

- Je viens d'avoir une conversation intéressante avec ton « adorable » frère.

- Et…

- Hermione t'avais vu pleurer, et elle l'a dit devant lui, il a voulu savoir pourquoi, je pouvais difficilement lui mentir, je lui ai expliqué les choix qui ont motivés ma décision et …

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

- … j'ai eu droit au plus bel enguirlandage depuis bien des années… Mais il faut dire que je l'avais mérité.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- J'ai été idiot Gin… c'est Ron qui m'en a fait prendre conscience, tu es déjà surexposée, et quoi que je puisse faire, rien ne changera cela… Rogue et Malefoy avaient connaissance de notre relation, il savent à quel point je t'aime… Voldemort est déjà au courant, c'est sur…

Ginny hocha la tête, elle connaissait déjà toutes les réponses à ses questions, elle-même y avait déjà de nombreuses fois réfléchit auparavant.

-… je… voulais m'excuser auprès de toi… Hermione… je devrais demander conseil plus souvent à Hermione… Et bien, elle m'a dit que je devrais te laisser le choix… et elle a raison, ce n'est pas à moi de te forcer à me laisser pour être plus en sécurité, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux rester avec moi, et dans ce cas, d'être peut être un peu plus en danger, ou alors de t'éloigner, de tout faire pour être en sécurité… - il saisit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes –. Ma chérie, je ne le supporterais pas s'il t'arrivais quelque chose… J'en mourrais probablement, mais je refuse également de toujours prendre toute les décisions tout seul, sans te demander ton avis… mon geste cet après midi était égoïste… Je m'en excuse…

Ginny avait de nouveau des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était plus des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes de joie, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Harry en pleurant. Après avoir passé quelques instants ainsi, elle se détacha de lui pour enfin lui répondre :

- Harry… le jour où nous nous sommes mis ensemble, j'ai réfléchis longuement à tout ce que cela impliquait… et en continuant notre relation, j'ai accepté, de mon plein grès, de ne plus être autant en sécurité…

Elle resauta alors dans les bras d'Harry et l'embrassa fiévreusement… ils étaient de nouveau ensemble… et malgré le danger… C'était une force…

* * *

Dans un autre compartiment, Ron tapait sauvagement contre la paroi avec son poing, la situation actuelle l'énervait au plus haut point, comment Harry pouvait-il laisser sa sœur ainsi, alors qu'il était évident qu'elle était plus en danger sans lui qu'avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment son idiot de meilleur ami ne se rendait pas compte qu'en ses temps de guerres, tous les instants passés avec celle qu'on aime sont les plus précieux du monde… c'est à ce moment qu'une tête échevelée entra dans la cabine, légèrement essoufflée :

- Tu as fais vite, je me suis fais ralentir par des élèves de troisième année qui avaient fait tombés leurs bagages.

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient encore rouges, mais il n'y avait plus de trace de larmes sur ses joues. Ron lui fit signe d'entrer et de fermer la porte. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais elle n'osait pas, et ça, Ron en avait conscience :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demande-il-il d'un ton lasse.

- J'ai parlé à Harry… je crois qu'il a pris conscience de la bêtise qu'il faisait… je crois qu'il va aller voir Ginny.

Ron hocha la tête, il ne dit rien, mais d'un certain coté, il était soulagé par cette nouvelle. Hermione reprit :

- Tu avais raison tout à l'heure…

Il la questionna du regard.

- Quand tu as dit que quand on aime quelqu'un, on devrait passer tout son temps possible avec cette personne… je suis d'accord avec toi… et je lui ai dit.

Ron acquiesça silencieusement, la pointe de ses oreilles légèrement rouge. Hermione s'assit en silence près de lui : le train démarrait. Elle se pinçait les lèvres pour ne rien dire, se retenant de déballer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Ron avait les poings serrés, il savait qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose. Il se leva d'un bond, et se mit à arpenter le compartiment de long en large. Hermione le regardait faire, perplexe.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité pour lui, et quelques secondes en réalité, il se décida à prendre la parole.

- Je … je pensais vraiment ce que je disais.

- J'en ai conscience.

Elle le regardait intensément : se pourrait-il que la conversation qu'ils avaient tout les deux tant attendue ai enfin lieu ? Il s'accroupi en face d'elle pour mieux lui parler :

- J'ai été un imbécile cette année.

Hermione le regarda confuse, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise cela.

- J'ai fais beaucoup de choses que je regrettes… la première d'entre toute c'est de t'avoir blessé…

- Tu ne m'as pas… commença-t-elle

- Arrête Hermione… l'interrompit-il, ne jouons plus à cela, pour une fois, parlons nous vraiment.

Hermione devenait de plus en plus rouge à mesure que les minutes passaient, alors qu'étrangement, Ron restait calme. Il se leva d'un bond, passa la main dans ses cheveux, et fit le tour du compartiment avant de s'arrêter devant la fenêtre, de regarder un instant le paysage défiler, puis de revenir dans sa position d'origine, a genoux devant elle, il se mis à lui parler d'une façon résolue :

- Je sais que je t'ai blessé en sortant avec Lavande… je t'ai trahit.

Hermione ne dit rien, elle se contentait de le regarder des les yeux.

- Excuse moi… je… je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses pour ça… le pire c'est qu'elle ne me plaisait même pas… j'ai… j'ai voulu te rendre jalouse dans un moment de colère…

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, il poursuivit, devant son incompréhension :

- Ginny m'a dit que tu avais embrassé Victor Krum -elle nota qu'il ne disait pas Vicky-, j'ai été très en colère… je ne pensais pas qu'entre vous deux… enfin… tu vois… Lavande me faisait plus ou moins des avances depuis le début de l'année… alors… se fut une sorte de vengeance tu vois ? Merlin, qu'est ce que je m'en veux, tu n'as même pas idée… j'ai tout de suite regretté mon geste… mais c'était déjà trop tard… et puis, tu as répondu a ma bêtise en me disant que tu allais sortir avec McLaggen… je n'ai pas pu le supporter… j'ai continué dans l'erreur, et après… et bien après j'étais coincé, je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour : comment expliquer à cette furie de Lavande que je voulais la quitter ?

Il fit une pose, regardant Hermione intensément dans les yeux, puis se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en signe d'attente. La préfète avait quand à elle les larmes aux yeux, elle savait ou il voulait en venir, et cela la terrorisait tout comme l'emplissait de joie. Il fini par continuer, devant l'absence de paroles d'Hermione.

- Tu… je…enfin… c'est quelque chose que j'aurais du te dire depuis longtemps, très longtemps en fait – il lui fit un sourire tendre tout en lui pressant les mains -. Tu es mon amie, tu es ma meilleure amie, mais pour moi, tu es encore plus que ça… aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu n'as jamais eu tout à fait la même place qu'Harry dans mon cœur…

Hermione avait maintenant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, elle serrait fort ses lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, et Ron en avait conscience.

- J'ai été le dernier des imbéciles cette année…la victoire du premier match de quidditch, de n'est sûrement pas avec Lavande que j'aurai du la fêter… mais avec toi…

Hermione n'en pouvant plus lui sauta au cou, le serrant très fort contre elle, pleurant de joie, d'entendre ses mots qu'elle avait tant espérés, mais dont elle pensait qu'ils ne viendraient jamais.

- Ho Ron…

Le jeune homme roux eu un petit rire mal alaise avant de lui aussi enlacer la jeune fille, sentant par la même occasion le parfum fleurit de ses cheveux : Merlin, qu'elle sentait bon.

- Mione…

- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai attendu qu'un jour tu me dises ça…

Ron l'écarta légèrement de lui, la regardant dans les yeux. Il caressa délicatement de sa main la joue si douce en suivant les courbes de son visage, s'attardant quelques instants sur la mâchoire avant de remonter délicatement vers ses lèvres sur lesquelles il fit glisser ses doigts de façon sensuelle. Un sourire étirait légèrement la bouche d'Hermione : cet instant elle en avait tellement rêvé. Puis, comme dans un rêve, il saisi délicatement le menton de la jeune fille et l'attira à lui dans un mouvement à la fois doux et possessif. Déposant sur ses lèvres un doux baiser.

Instantanément, une décharge électrique traversa de part en part le corps des deux Gryffondor. Ils avaient tous les deux rêvés de ce moment depuis ce qui leurs semblait une éternité. Doucement, Ron se mit à mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione, dans une demande muette à laquelle la jeune fille s'empressa de répondre, leur baiser devenant plus soutenu et plus intense. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, Ron rejoignant Hermione sur la banquette pour être plus alaise.

Après plusieurs minutes de baisers enflammés, ils finirent par se séparer. Se regardant tout les deux avec bonheur. Hermione semblait déborder de joie, tandis que Ron avait l'air plus que fier de lui, il prit alors la parole, hésitant :

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore vraiment demander… mais tu serais d'accord pour passez avec moi tout le temps possible qu'on peut avoir ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui en l'enlaçant :

- Bien sur idiot…

Puis, elle l'embrassa tendrement.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Si cette histoire vous a plut, au qu'au contraire vous avez detestez, je serais ravie que vous me laisseiz une review, sinon, merci a vous d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour me lire._

_P.S. Je vais bientot (enfin je sais pas exactement quand, je dis bientot parce que ça fait mieux que "dans un certain temps") revenir avec une nouvelle histoire, qui se passe elle aussi après le tome 6. Je pense que ce sera ma nouvelle grosse fic principale. Deux chapitres sont déja bouclés, je commencerais a la mettre en ligne quand j'en aurais fait cinq je pense. Sinon je n'oublie aps mes autres fic, qui sont elles aussi en progression._

_Bisous à tous_


End file.
